In the Shower
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: What happens when passion and spontaneity get the best of Hanna when she's in the shower? OOC Haleb. SMUT.


**Okay, this is written during the shower scene in 1x18. Idea came to me that Hanna is more experienced in sex than she actually is in the show. It's been a loooong time since I've written anything, especially smut, so please enjoy and review.**

**Since I wrote everything that I had, I'm not going to prolong this and update you guys with awful chapters and such, so one-shot. **

**I don't own PLL or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hanna looked around her bedroom armoire trying to find her mascara. She must have left it in her bathroom. It wasn't until she walked down the hall that she remembered who was in there. "Shit…" she murmured under her breath.

Hanna knocked lightly on her bathroom door, hoping that Caleb had the shower running to get it warm. "Can you hand me my mascara?" She bit her lip, slightly nervous.

"I'm in the shower!" Caleb replied, much to her dismay.

_These are things that I should have thought about when telling him he could crash here… _Hanna thought to herself. Well what would it matter? Her shower curtain was thick, she could be in and out of there in seconds, never complicating this situation even more.

She cracked the door and asked, "Can I just come in and grab it?"

"Sure," he responded, much differently than he had replied right before. As Hanna walked in and closed the door, he added, "You know if you guys cleaned this shower head, you could have amazing pressure."

It seemed like since he'd been there, hiding out in the basement he'd helped her just as much as she helped him. He fixed small things around the house that her or her mother, Ashley just couldn't do. It was nice. She opened up the left drawer, "Go for it." No mascara. She opened the right drawer, looking again, only to be shocked.

"Hanna?" She heard her mothers voice, muffled from coming down the hall towards the bathroom. Hanna shut the drawer, "Is my phone in your bathroom?"

This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Hanna brought her hand to her face, sighed and immediately starts thinking of what to do. "Uhm, I'm in the shower, mom!"

She thought that she'd be in the clear, but the doorknob starts to turn. Thinking on her feet, she jumps into the shower, clothes and all, to avoid being caught. _ Oh my god_. Hanna thinks as she sees the muscular back of her houseguest, start turning. He has a look of surprise on his face to see her in the shower as she quickly brings her hand up to his mouth, slightly rolling her eyes, and then looking into his dark orbs. Using his eyebrows trying to figure out what is going on.

"I was halfway to the bank before I realized I didn't have it," Ashley sighed and paused, looking at her phone, "What is with this charger?" Ashley starts wiggling the charger, "I only have three bars."

Inside the shower, Caleb tries to hold back a smile as Hanna is still covering his mouth and she lightly sighs, "I really can't talk right now, Mom," the look on her face is a strained one, "I'm getting shampoo in my mouth!" Caleb moves his eyes up to the top of Hanna's dry head as if to say, _yeah, right!_

"Okay," Ashley paused, checking her reflection in the mirror, "Alright, see you at dinner." The door shuts behind her.

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed with relief as Caleb smirked and turn to the falling water. Hanna decided to take a quick look at his butt, just curious, smiling. Caleb turned around causing Hanna's eyes to land and take a sight of something she didn't think she'd see. _Why is your heart pounding so bad? It's not like you haven't seen this before… _

She quickly moved her eyes up to his face to see him smirk before asking her, "Do you wanna share a towel too?" Hanna sighed lightly and looked away and back quickly to see Caleb's gorgeous grin slowly turn to him biting his light._ Why does that have to look so sexy? Why?!_

Hanna smiled bashfully back at him. This really wasn't her first time in a sexual situation with a guy, why in the world did she have that bashful feeling? Why was her heart pounding so bad? Why did she care? On a whim, she thrust her arms upwards, grabbing him and pulling their lips together.

She could tell by the way he paused, that Caleb was shocked by the fact that she decided to start kissing him, but he didn't pull away. With the sparks that she felt on her lips, she was thankful of that.

She threw herself deeper into the kiss, allowing the water coming from the shower head to cascade over her. _Fuck this. I really don't care if my clothes get wet!_ She pushed Caleb up against the front wall of the shower all the while, never breaking the kiss.

As she pulled her body closer to his she could feel his erection lightly against her wet clothing. Hanna broke away from the kiss and looked into Caleb's eyes. The dark, warm, expressive eyes that wouldn't stop telling her _More! More! _ He had a blush across his cheeks, which Hanna thought was the absolute most adorable thing.

"Hanna… what are yo-" Caleb started to ask, but Hanna crashed her lips into his once again, this time with more passion than he could have imagined possible. How was this happening to him? Yeah, they had the playful flirty banter, but, a make-out session in her shower?

Hanna pulled away again and let her eyes meet his, "I can't just walk around anymore and try to hide the fact that I love every second of our flirting, or that when your eyes meet mine, it sends my heart racing. I can't deny the fact that something about you is different and I'm intrigued and I want to know as much as you will let me. And last but not least, I can't not pretend that I am not sexually attracted to you, because honestly, I am more sexually attracted to you than anyone has the right to be."

With those words, this time it was Caleb who covered her lips with his own, taking them as a victory. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't agree with what she had said. It was the same for him.

Hanna pulled away from the kiss once more and moved herself slowly down his wet body, until she was on her knees, in front of him. She looked up at him and the look on his eyes just about drove her crazy. It was as if they were completely unbelieving that this moment was happening. She had never been one to act so crazy on a whim like this, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

She reached out and grabbed his member, first slowly stroking it back and forth, his head falling back against the cool tile in pleasure. She loved the fact that her hand the ability to do that. He just didn't know, did he? Hanna moved her mouth onto the thick item that "stand" before her, swirling small circles around the head of his penis with her tongue. She looked up and into his eyes to see him moaning.

Caleb placed his hand softly on the back of her head, fingers getting messed between Hanna's now wet hair. She took the encouragement and started using her mouth and hand in tandem, her movements increasing his pleasure. She could hear soft moans from where she was positioned.

As Hanna pulled away, she saw the shock and slight disappointment on Calebs fact that he was trying to hide. She turned off the shower and opened the curtain. She stepped out, kicking off her wet shoes. Hanna turned her body slightly to look up at Caleb, grab his hand, and pull him. Seeing that look in her eyes, there was no way he was not going to follow her!

She pulled him into her bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind them. A smile crept onto her face as she lightly pushed Caleb down onto her bed, then climbing on top of him into a straddling position.

They looked each other in the eyes and Hanna spoke, "Did you like that?" Caleb nodded. "Was it fun?" Caleb nodded again, swallowing loudly. His erection twinged at how sexy she was at that moment. The little bit of control she was possessing was absolutely arousing to him. "Would you like to have some more fun?" He nodded a third time and smiled at the grin on Hanna's face. This was definitely a side of her he never expected to see - not that he wasn't happy about it.

With his last nod, Hanna started kissing his neck, listening to small noises escape his mouth with pleasure. She continued to kiss downwards until she reached his member once again. She teasingly licked it like one would a popsicle. She was going to drive him insane if she kept that up!

Caleb reached down, and pulled Hanna up to him. Looking into her eyes, he peeled the wet shirt off of her, and touched her back. Her skin was so soft, and it felt like he could never get enough of it. He reached up again and slowly started unhooking her bra. After he unhooked it, Hanna let it fall off of her arms and chest. Caleb smiled at the gorgeous sight in front of him before he sat himself up and all but flung himself at her breast, massaging one with his mouth, the other with his hand.

Hanna moaned loudly. Breast play had NEVER felt that good before! What was this boy doing to her? She rocked her clothed hips uncontrollably against his naked ones, his member, as stiff as it was. It felt good to have that friction so close to her most sensitive area.

Caleb slid his hand away from her breast and down to her pants, easily unbuttoning the jeans with one hand. Their lips found each other again and they moaned into each others mouths, the grinding causing them both pleasure. He slipped his hand down her jeans and panties to find her clit. Hanna gasped as he found it and rubbed it lightly with his fingers. He couldn't stand how wet she was!

Hanna slid off his lap and pulled her jeans and underwear off her body with her other wet clothing. Caleb stared at her whole body, taking it all in, not being able to catch a breath. He couldn't believe how gorgeous her body was. Her curves that were hidden by her clothing were now relieved. The way her stomach caved in and back out for her hips, the way her thighs curved, everything.

At the same time, Hanna was finally taking all of Caleb in as well. His tan skin was gorgeous and the shadows of the room accentuated his stomach muscles. His legs were muscular and long, his chest broad and strong looking. She had honestly never found another male this gorgeous.

"Hanna, you are beautiful…That word doesn't even do you justice… no word ever could," Caleb breathed. He genuinely believed this to be true.

She smiled, "You're not too bad yourself, mister bad boy. Who knew you had those hidden away?" Her eyes gestured to his abs. He grinned and bit his lip again, that sexy way that had started this feeling in the first place and she couldn't help but almost run over to him.

She straddled on top of him again, no barriers between them. "Are you sure you want to do this… with me?" Caleb asked her. He wasn't a secret that he wasn't her normal type. You could tell with her 'it' girl style that normally she went for the typical jocky boy.

Hanna looked into his eyes, holding his face in her hands. She sweetly placed a kiss on his lips, "I'm sure. There is no one else that I'd rather be here with. Are you?" He nodded and with that, she reached down, grabbing him, and placing him at her entrance, slowly lowering herself down on to him.

Just that one movement and he wanted to throw his head back and moan her name in ecstasy. Hanna slowly moved herself, rocking their hips together, and then faster, losing her breath when Caleb rubbed his hands on her, kissing her everywhere.

He took her, rolled her over and looked into her eyes as he took control. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly and thrashed her head to the side. Caleb couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was causing her this pleasure. Never in a million years would he have guessed this would ever have happened.

"Don't stop, please, just don't stop!" Hanna yelped. She could feel something building inside of her, more powerful than she ever had before. "Harder!"

Caleb bent down towards her and started thrusting in and out of her harder and harder, giving her a good pace. His lips met hers again and they kissed passionately as her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. He could tell Hanna was close when she started pulling at his hair.

Her back arched, her hips slamming into his, allowing him to get deeper than he was before, and after a few thrusts, her walls tightened around him as she started breathing heavier, and moaning. Hanna knew she wanted to ride this out as long as she could, and thankfully Caleb kept going, causing her orgasm to roll.

Very breathily, she half moaned, half screamed, "Yes, oh god, yes, Caleb! Caleb!" He walls kept closing and opening around his erection, sending electrifying thrills up his body. As she said he name the second time, he felt himself lose control as he had his release, crying out her name, "Hanna!"

Slowly, he exited her, lowered himself down to the bed and laid next to Hanna. She rolled over, looking him in the eyes, she smiled and kissed him.

"So…" he started awkwardly. Before this they didn't really have any connection other than him sleeping in the basement of her mothers house and working on phones for her and her friends. "What does this mean?"

Hanna laid there for a minute and thought carefully about what it did mean, "I like you Caleb, obviously. And I want to see where this goes. Is that okay with you?"

Caleb leaned forward and kissed her, "That is definitely okay with me."

She smiled as he put his arm around her. She looked at the clock. 9:13. They were already late for school. "Well...since we're already late for school, wanna go for round two?" Hanna winked at the end of her question. With that, Caleb pulled her close and started kissing her again.

* * *

**So it's been about 7 years since I've written anything other than school papers. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd loved to hear back from you. If you like my style of writing and have a PLL idea(especially and mainly Haleb), let me know, I can see if I can come up with anything to write up for you guys.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
